1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with recent developments in multimedia technology. As a result, a variety of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device, and the like, have been developed and become widespread.
The LCD device, which is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays, includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes and thus, displays an image by determining the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light.
In the meantime, as the size and the resolution of the LCD device increases, the amount of wiring for sophisticatedly controlling the LCD device gradually increases. However, the larger the area occupied by such wiring is, the larger the area of a non-display area becomes, and the more difficult it becomes to realize a narrow-bezel display device. Against this backdrop, various attempts are being made to realize a narrow-bezel LCD device and develop ways to sophisticatedly control an LCD device.